RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type
The RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type (量産型ガンキャノン) is a mass-produced variant of the prototype RX-77-2 Guncannon.It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type is a less expensive variant of the original RX-77-2 Guncannon produced from the Earth Federation's "Project V." The Mass Produced Guncannon doesn't have a Core Block System and similar to the RGM-79 GM, its armor consists of Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite instead of the stronger and much more expensive Luna Titanium Alloy. This makes the Mass Production Guncannon lighter, thus increasing its performance in acceleration and fuel consumption. As opposed to the Guncannon, the Mass Production Type did not utilize a powerful beam rifle. Instead, it used either the typical GM's 100mm or 90mm machine gun, the latter having less ammo capacity, but having better armor penetration ability. The Mass Produced Guncannon was also capable of mounting the Lightliner sub-flight system. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*240mm Cannon :Similar to the RX-77-2 Guncannon, the Guncannon Mass Production Type mounts over each shoulder, a mid-range fire support artillery cannon. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. History The Earth Federation Forces only made a limited production run on the RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type since it entered the One Year War at the last moments. In Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket only two units were assigned to the Scarlet Team stationed aboard the Pegasus-class assault carrier LMSD-76 Grey Phantom. One Guncannon Mass Production Type was also assigned to the White Dingo Team in Australia, and was painted in their teams gray color scheme. Another unit was assigned to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and was painted in his trademark black colors. The Guncannon Mass Production Type would continue service in U.C 0081, where they would be used in operations against Zeon remnants. Picture Gallery massguncannondingo.png|White Dingo Team Colors mpgclightliner.jpg|MP Guncannon attached to Lightliner Guncannon II.png|MP Guncannon teamed with Guncannon II and Guncannon SENKI0081_vol02_0101.jpg|MP Guncannons battle Zeon Remnants 0081 U.C RX-77D_Guncannon_Mass_Production_Type.jpg|SD RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun rx-79g-machinegun.jpg|100mm machine gun Mass-Production Type Guncannon.jpg|Guncannon Mass Production Type as it appears in the PS3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Kai malon.jpg RX-77 RX-77D.jpg RX-77D Lydo Wolf.jpg External links *RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type on MAHQ.net ja:RX-77D 量産型ガンキャノン